Sweet Nothings
by ChildOfGod01
Summary: Drabbles about Kuroko no Basuke. Might include OC/s, shounen ai and genderbend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey. This is ChildOfGod01 for a Kuroko no Basuke drabble fanfiction. This will be composed of OC/s, shounen ai, and genderbent characters. Might be AU or not. The chapters are independent from one another unless otherwise stated. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

I stared with disappointment again and again at my test remark. "Arg! Why can't I get a score higher than that Akashi in Mathematics?!" I grumbled and whines.

A peck on my cheek startled me suddenly. "Don't worry, you're still the best for me," my boyfriend winks and runs off to the gym.

I blushed furiously in embarrassment. "Ryouta!"

* * *

We were just invisible in other's eyes. We were just nobody. We were just shadows living away from the past.

...

Until we met. We found each other.

Since that time, we are complete. We are one, Tetsuya.

* * *

Supposedly, this should be Momoi-san's work. But since Coach gave her an extra task today, this thing can't be done. So I can of volunteered of waking up and dragging this ganguro to basketball practice.

I continued to poke the dark blue haired power forward's cheek, trying to irritate him to no end and to successfully drag this lazy ass up.

But then, he yanked my head downward and pressed his lips on mine. With no time to react after, he sat up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up." He smirks and stood up. "Recharged."

* * *

At exactly 6:05 in the morning, I found myself going downstairs to open the freaking door because of the annoying doorbell. I was surprised to see_ carrotman_ (Blame the weird color taste of the school chairman... orange. Really, orange?!) at my doorstep and let himself inside.

"Oha-asa said that a female Libra is my lucky item for today, so can you be mine?"

* * *

"Aka-chin, I've run out of snacks," the purple haired giant complained to his former captain as he crumpled the empty pack of potato chips.

The emperor, who is engaged in a shogi match with Midorima, said, concentrating more to the match than Murasakibara, "The cafeteria is near, Atsushi."

"Demo-"

"Here, Murasakibara-kun," I handed him a few yen bills.

"Arigatou, Akichin."

And he almost crushed me with his hug.

* * *

"Akashi-senpai, I like you. Please go out with me!" I managed to voice out those words without stuttering. I kept my eyes hidden under my hair as I look down. A minute of silence occurred and I was ready be turned down and run away.

"I do not see why not. Let us take care of each other, Akiko," he said.

I blushed. Already in the first name basis... and I didn't expect him to agree.

I think we could work this out...

* * *

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All credits goes to Fujimaki-sensei.

_**Warning! Shounen ai ahead for the first three imagines/drabble.**_

* * *

_**AoKise**_

"Tsk..."

"Nani? Aominecchi? Is something wrong?" Kise peered over the annoyed looking man beside him.

"Stop that, Ryouta," Aomine said.

Kise blushed at the name called to him. But then he still has interest peaked because of Aomine. "Nande? You look rather annoyed... Did I do something again, Aominecchi?"

Aomine ticked. 'That annoying nickname again.'

"Aominecchi..."

Ignore.

"Aominecchi."

Ignore.

"Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi. Aominecchi!"

"What?!" The guy snapped.

Kise smirks triumphantly. "I am asking you what is wrong."

And he suddenly exploded. "Geez... It is you, you stupid blonde! Call me by my first name now! Aren't we dating for a week now?!"

Kise was dumbfounded for a moment before murmuring. "Hai... Daiki...cchi..."

Aomine facepalmed.

* * *

Imagine...

when Aomine hastily kisses Kise on the latter's lips in front of their teams, Kaijou and Touou. Kise would be blushing different shades of red while Aomine keeps spatting incoherent words because he lost a bet to Kuroko.

* * *

_**AoKaga**_

"Everything changed when I met you. Thank you for loving me... Bakagami."

"You moron. Stop staying those embarrassing things," the red head looks away fron his lover as his face went red.

"Though I think it is because you showed me what real basketball is. You opened my eyes, helped me realize my mistakes. You are my rival... my bestfriend," Aomine continued. "Male bestfriend.. because there's Satsuki." He mumbled the last part.

"O-oi.. w-what..." Kagami is really, really red right now.

"And you're the one I love..."

Eyes widened as Kagami looks up at Aomine.

The ganguro looking guy is also flustered and holding his phone.

"That was scripted?!" Kagami burst.

"What can I do?! I lost a bet to Tetsu and he dared me to do that," the other retorted back. "He knows you'll like the words."

Kagami sighs. "Sure did."

Aomine smirks and pulls Kagami closer by the ring necklace. "Just love and kiss me now, Taiga."

* * *

_**Akashi x OC **_

Akashi stared at his teammates who happily received chocolates from the elegant-looking lady wearing the female Rakuzan uniform.

"Maa! Maybe Sei-chan wants a chocolate too!" Mibuchi commented when he noticed his captain starig at them at the other side of the gym.

"I am specifically fine if I do not receive any, Reo," Akashi said. He does not like chocolate nor hate it. It is neutral.

"Ah, don't worry. I made something suited for Akashi-kun's taste," the girl said as she makes way to him. She hands him some chocolate molded into balls wrapped in a transparent plastic with a gold ribbon with it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Akashi-kun."

And there he was... mesmerized yet again by her charming smile.

* * *

Until next time. Smileyyyy.


End file.
